FELLI'S FIRST
by lunaredomelover64
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction bout chrome shelled regios and hope u like it. All it's about is Felli and Layfon's time together.


FELLI'S FIRST FUCK

Felli has always loved Layfon Alseif but it all started when they first met at the pipes near the boy's dorm at Zuellni. (Zuellni is one of the moving cities called Regios). He caught her screaming into the pipes. From then on she started to like him like a brother to her though she hated her actual brother Karian. Karian hated Layfon because he somewhat thought Layfon would try to make a move on her. But will it be her to make the move…..

It was just getting dark when Felli got done training with 17th platoon in capture the flag when she spots Layfon heading to the engine room. She was curious to why he was going to the engine room of the city so she followed him. To her surprise, she saw him talking to Nina antalk. "I wonder what they're talking about." she said in the cold voice she usually talks in. "I'll just use my Nin'I to find out." "Restoration." As she said that her bright Dite transformed into a wand with flower petals on it. She started to glow pink with kei. Her flower petal like metal pieces flow over to them and she heard "I wonder what's with Felli. She's acting more like I don't know like she has a crush on me." Layfon said. "Well I for one think she does have a crush on you." Nina said laughing. "Oh crap how did they found out I didn't." "What are you doing Felli?" Layfon asked. "How did you get there… oh I forgot you can move so damn fast." "Well I can move fast when I want to." Layfon told Felli. "So back to my question what were you doing here you don't even work here." "Well I was, I was just walking around and I saw you and I kinda followed you here and saw you talking with Nina and." "No need to explain. You wanna come over to my place for dinner. I know you don't get home cooked meals very much so it will be my treat. What do you say Felli." Layfon asked. "Sure if my brother doesn't mind but I'll have to convince Karian not to kill you, you know." "I know Felli I know he's very protective over you." Layfon smiled as he said it. "Let's make it 10:00 ok." "ok." Felli said

As the hour hand lays over 10 o' clock, Felli has just arrived and knocks on the door but no one opened. "Should have figured that Fon-fon wouldn't answer the door." Just then the door swung open and Layfon was at the door in his normal military artist outfit. "Thought you weren't coming tonight." "Well I am here now so let's get dinner started shall we?" Felli asked in a bit of an angry tone but mix with something else. "You going to come or what Felli?" Layfon asked in a joking matter. "Yes but first I have to do something." As she said that she kicked him in the shin. "Don't joke with me ok Fon-Fon." Felli said. Layfon caught a glimpse of something. "Was that her smile…Wow I never thought I would be able to see that!" Layfon thought. Felli punched him this time but in the head. "I know you saw me smile, don't you dare say anything to my brother that you made me smile because he could never make me smile." She said in a totally angered tone.

Layfon gave her a tour, at the end he said "This is my kitchen and that's the bathroom…oh and do make yourself comfortable, I want you to be as homely as possible." As soon as Layfon said that he went to the back room. "I'll be in the back. Be back." He said as he winks at her. "Did he just wink at me" she blushed at the thought of the wink. About 30 minutes later Layfon comes out in nothing but he's boxers. "Put some pants on Fon-fon, it's embarrassing for me to see you in nothing but your boxers Fon-Fon." Felli told Layfon with an obvious blush on her face. "But it's too hot in here Senior." said Layfon as Felli kicked him not in the shin but hit he's dick. "Stop being a pervert Fon-Fon" Felli said in a pissed off manner. "But I'm not a pervert Filli I'm just hot" Layfon said in an octave high than usual and fell flat on he's face. "I'm just going to cook dinner and when I'm done you better be in some real clothes ok Fon-fon." "Ok I will" He said.

As Layfon was getting up he just happened to see up Felli's skirt. "She's not wearing underwear." Layfon thought out loud. "What did you say Fon-fon!" Felli said as she hit Layfon in the head with the frying pan. "God Felli stop hitting me in the face, it hurts." Layfon said as he got up from the floor. At this point Felli could see something trying to poke its way out of he's boxers. "What are you staring at." He said following her eyes to he's crotch. Layfon blushed at what she was staring at… he's penis. "OH MY GOD I'm _so _sorry I didn't know it would happen let put some clothes on for you." "**NO**" Felli said then blushed madly at what she just said. "Could you not put clothes on and just stand there please." Felli said in a hushed voice. "You say something Felli?" Layfon asked. "Could you not put clothes on and just stand there please." Felli said in a now louder tone. "Why" Layfon asked looking confused. "I don't know but it's like I just got hot all of the sudden." Felli said. Layfon saw what she meant because he could see her pussy juices flowing down her leg. "Felli let's go the couch, is that ok?" "Sure why not" Felli said.

As they walk Felli could not lay her eyes of Layfon's dick. "Can you please stop staring at it, it's embarrassing." "How can I not, it's so big, how big is it?" Felli asked in amazement. "Well it's at least 9 ins long and 4 in wide" Layfon said with a nervous tone. Felli just feinted as soon as Layfon finished talking and hit her head on the coffee table. "Felli are you ok honey!" Layfon yelled as it happened. "You called me honey why?" Felli asked in a drunk like voice. "I don't know why but it felt right." Layfon said as he helped her up. As Layfon helped her up her skirt fell to the floor. "Shit I'm **_so_** sorry Fon-Fon!" Felli said with embarrassment. "It's ok let me help put them back on ok" he asked her. "Sure Fon-Fon." She said to him. After he helped her put her skirt on she said "It's getting late my bother will surely kill you." Felli said. Layfon looked at the clock and it said 12:00. "Shit it is it's my fault I will walk you home."


End file.
